lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Praag
Praag or "The Cursed City" is a major city in Kizlev, and is the farthest eastern city that is controlled by the forces of good in Europe. Praag stands as the first major bastion that any Chaos force must move through in order to reach the capital, and from their into The Empire. The city itself still lies still in the pathway of all major Dark Crusades, and the people are truly hardy that live here. The people of the city of Praag are like the vast majority of Kizlev members of the Jutes segment of the Teutonic Germanic race, and because of this they share much of the similarities with the overall kingdom of Kizlev. The overall population has declined dramatically overtime and gone up before falling again, and this has everything to do with the Black Crusades causing mass exodus's from the city during times of trouble, and the trade potential of the city brining these people back once tensions have declined. What population there is though is made up of Jutes of whom are the only real population there is with a small amount of Slavics also present in the city but not of any sizeable numbers. The city of Praag has been attacked more times then it likes to count, and this has led to a coruption of the land itself to Chaos. In one of the more devestating attacks the city was leveled during the fourth Dark Crusade, and so tainted was the land that the city center is now nothing more then a gaping hole. A great wall now surrounds the old center, and the city builtiself west of the old center. History Early History War with Chaos Main Article : First Dark Crusade Destruction Main Article : Fourth Dark Crusade One such siege so tainted the city with the foul energies of Chaos that the buildings and walls began to mutate, sprouting limbs, eyes and mouths that wailed and screamed. Realizing that Praag was utterly lost, the Kislevites burned the city the ground and built a new one in its place. It is easy to understand how Praag earned the unenviable nickname of "the cursed city". Rebuild With the main force of the fourth Dark Crusade in tatters the Kizelvites returned to their city to find a massive globe of Magi burrowing its way into the ground. Its said it did this for days before finally disappearing into the ground. The Kizelvites dug into the ground but found no sign of anything, but to be safe walled off the center of the city, and rebuilt around it. Present Day Points of Interest The Pit of Chaos The Pit of Chaos is a massive dig site that lies to the east of Praag, and was once the site of the center of Praag's population. The pit was dug in responce to the belief that something of Chaos had dug itself into the center of the city. After digging for months they found no sign of anything, and decided to give up and instead just wall off the center. Goverment Demographics The city itself still lies still in the pathway of all major Dark Crusades, and the people are truly hardy that live here. The people of the city of Praag are like the vast majority of Kizlev members of the Jutes segment of the Teutonic Germanic race, and because of this they share much of the similarities with the overall kingdom of Kizlev. The overall population has declined dramatically overtime and gone up before falling again, and this has everything to do with the Black Crusades causing mass exodus's from the city during times of trouble, and the trade potential of the city brining these people back once tensions have declined. Category:City Category:City of Kizlev Category:Jutes